powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber PlesioZord
Cybersaur #9 Cyber PlesioZord is the Plesiosaurus-themed Cybersaur that was partners with the Violet Cybersaur Ranger. This Cybersaur is normally hidden in the Plesio Lab's dock until summoned. When assuming Battle Mode while in Rocket Mode, the folded-up wings are deployed. Overview One of the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs members, the Cyber PlesioZord was a Plesiosaurus that agreed to be modified to fight the Emoticons in ancient times, but was lost over the eon-long war with the invaders. After the first five Cybersaur Rangers of the team fought their first battle with the Emoticons, when Paramecites appeared across the globe, the Cyber PlesioZord & its partner launched into space, confident the Earth was in safe hands, & the two began studying nearby asteroids that the Emoticons had arrived in. The Cyber PlesioZord agreed to ally itself to the Cybersaur Rangers once they returned to earth, as to allow Doctor Placido to retire. History Upon its initial return to Earth, the Emoticons reacted to the Cyber PlesioZord with fear; they resurrected all three Ancient Emoticons in an attempt to destroy the Cyber PlesioZord. The Cyber PlesioZord survived, however, & was given over to the Red Cybersaur Ranger, who used the Cyber PlesioZord's Plesio Megazord formation to destroy Metaroid once more. Formations Cyber PlesioZord Rocket Mode Rocket Mode is the Cyber PlesioZord's alternate mode that allows it to fly & travel into space. Plesio Megazord The Plesio Megazord is the megazord mode of the Cyber PlesioZord, & it is the strongest form of the Cyber PlesioZord. Like what it's body would suggest, the Plesio Megazord is a hulking giant, & as such, can deliver punishing blows. However, once in space, the Plesio Megazord is peerless, using the boosters built into its body to move at impressive speeds. It's left arm can be used in a rocket punch-like attack in the Plesio Knuckle attack. The Plesio Megazord's finishing attack is where the Plesio Megazord pumps the grip on the throat of it's Plesio Cannon arm cannon 3 times, making Placido's voice count backwards from 3 either in English or French, & then fires an intense laser at the target. Dynasaur Megazord The Dynasaur Megazord is the combination of the Cyber TyrannoZord, Cyber PachyZord, & Cyber PlesioZord. It can attack where it shoots a Emoticon cell-destroying beam from the Cyber TyrannoZord's mouth. As such, it acts as a paralyzing agent, allowing the Dynasaur Megazord time to fire the finisher. Said finisher is in which it shoots a powerful beam in the shape of the Cyber PlesioZord's head & neck from the Plesio Cannon after the grip pumps itself back three times, hitting the target with unrelenting force. The attack is powerful enough to lift the Plant himself high into the air. Though the Cyber PachyZord serves as the left arm of the Dynasaur Megazord whenever it is formed, the combination of the Cyber PlesioZord & Cyber TyrannoZord could in theory be made with the Cyber PachyZord swapped for any of the other 'arms' Cybersaurs (Cyber StegoZord, Cyber TriceraZord, Cyber ParaZord, Cyber VelociZord, Cyber AnkyloZord). It possibly could even be made with no left arm at all, though of course its combat capabilities would be limited. Plesio Megazord with Pachy Power The Plesio Megazord with Pachy Power is the Biting Combination of the Cyber PlesioZord & the Cyber PachyZord. It was used to fight against an enlarged Icedoom. The Plesio Megazord is already a force to be reckoned with, but with the Pachy Ball, this Combination has far more reach to smash Emoticon agents with. One of its moves is the Rocket Pachy Ball, where the Plesio Megazord jumps into the air & spins at high speeds, sending the Ball smashing into anything unfortunate to get in its way. Plesio Megazord with Para Power The Plesio Megazord with Para Power is the Biting Combination of the Cyber PlesioZord & the Cyber ParaZord. This combination was used as a two-prong attack against an enlarged Envyro. It's finisher is in which the megazord unleashes intense beams from the Plesio Cannon & the Para Beam Gun after self-pumping the handle thrice. Plesio Megazord with Veloci Power The Plesio Megazord with Veloci Power is the Biting Combination of the Cyber PlesioZord & the Cyber VelociZord. This formation was part of a two-prong attack against an enlarged Envyro. After the Plesio Megazord with Para Power fired its finishing attack, the megazord switched out for the Cyber VelociZord & tried to slash Envyro, but he surprisingly caught the Veloci Sword via the two side blades. He then deliberately thrust the Veloci Sword into his chest right where the mirror was, cracking it. He then threw the Plesio Megazord aside & commanded Patcho to use the Shrink Ball on him, & then they retreat from the fight & took Eyegallon with them. Plesio Megazord with Ankylo Power The Plesio Megazord with Ankylo Power is the Biting Combination between the Cyber PlesioZord & Cyber AnkyloZord. Plesio Megazord with Christmas Power Cockpit Cybersaur Cells * PlesioCell: 7 purple Cybersaur Cells (originally 5) holding the spirit of the Plesiosaurus; associated with the Violet Cybersaur Ranger. Three copies of this cell are given to the present Cybersaur Ranger team, while the remaining four are utilized by the Violet Cybersaur Ranger. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher, the core team members can shoot out violet-hued bubbles of water to put out fires. ** PlesioCell Spirit Ranger Purple ver. - A clear version of the PlesioCell that when used in the Blastasaur Morpher allows a Cybersaur Ranger to enter Battle Arms Mode & gain access to the Plesio Rocket weapon. Trivia *The Cyber PlesioZord is the first Cybersaur with three interchangable modes. **This'll make it similar to last year's Zord Attack Vehicles as well as Megaforce Silver's DinoTank Megazord from the year before that. ***However, it will be more similar to the DinoTank Megazord, in that the two both have a vehicle, dinosaur, & robot mode that also have an arm as a weapon & dinosaur head, though for the Plesio Megazord, the head is the weapon arm, whereas for the DinoTank Megazord, the head opens up to reveal a hand & the weapon arm is made from the tail. ***Its similarity to the DinoTank Megazord is acknowledged when the Plesio Megazord is assaulted by Julius' attack, a reference to the finisher performed by the DinoTank Megazord. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Two-Piece Megazords Category:Three-Piece Megazords